Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 6
Brombeerkralle |Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 5 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 7}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 6. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mitternacht. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Rußpelz *Spinnenpfote (nicht namentlich) *Rauchfell *Rabenpfote *Weißpfote *Weidenpfote *Buchenjunges *Birkenjunges *Lärchenjunges *Dornenkralle *Farnpelz *Eichhornpfote *Borkenpelz *Mausefell *Feuerstern *Graustreif *Sandsturm Erwähnte Charaktere *Gelbzahn *Tupfenschweif *Riesenstern *Mikusch *Blaustern Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Salzzeichen *"Hört, was Mitternacht euch zu sagen hat." *"Feuer wird den Clan retten." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Heilerbau ****Lichtung ****Schülerbau ****Kinderstube ****Ginstertunnel ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Kriegerbau **WindClan-Territorium **Hochfelsen **Schlucht *Zweibeinerschuppen *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Maus *Kaninchen *Frosch *Dachs Heilmittel *Mohnsamen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Zahnschmerzen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, DonnerClan, WindClan, Frischbeute, Donnerweg, Zweibeiner, Monster, Gesetz der Krieger *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer, Streuner *Clanränge: Heiler, Schüler, Junges, Heilerschüler, Mentor, Krieger, Anführer *Zeit: Herzschlag, Morgendämmerung, Blattwechsel *Redewendung: "SternenClan, hilf mir!", "Dem SternenClan sei Dank!", "Wie steht's mit der Beute?", "von einer Horde Dachse gejagt werden" Wissenswertes *Seite 97: "Sie freute sich, (...)" - Statt sie müsste es "ein Teil von ihr" heißen, da im Original die Rede von part of her ist (vgl. Seite 81 von Midnight) *Seite 97-98: Der Satz "The rest of her could not help feeling troubled about what her dreams might mean." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Gleichzeitig musste sie immer wieder an ihre Träume denken und fragte sich besorgt, was sie bedeuten könnten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der Rest von ihr kam nicht umhin, sich um die Bedeutung ihrer Träume Sorgen zu machen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 81-82 von Midnight) *Seite 98: Der Satzrest "(...), she realized that (...) pale (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 82 von Midnight) *Seite 100: Das Wort jeden vom Satz "Jeden Tag?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 84 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 100: Das Wort ich vom Satz "Da möchte ich hin." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 84 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 100: Birkenjunges wird fälschlicherweise als grau beschrieben. *Seite 101: Der Abschnitt "Leafpaw twitched her ears toward him. 'Er ... is your mentor looking for you?' she asked Shrewpaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 85 von Midnight) *Seite 102: Der Satzrest "(...) to wait, (...) at her paws; (...) from being dragged across the clearing (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 85-86 von Midnight) *Seite 102: Das Wort gewesen vom Satz "Wo bist du bloß gewesen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "bloß" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 86 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 102: Der Satzrest "When she emerged into the clearing (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 86 von Midnight) *Seite 103: "Sie kämpfte darum, (...)" - Vor dem Wort sie müsste "innerlich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von inwardly ist (vgl. Seite 87 von Midnight) *Seite 103: Das Wort wusste vom Satz "(...), denn sie wusste genau, dass (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "genau" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 87 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 104: "Eichhornpfote leckte ihr kurz die (...)" - Statt ihr müsste es "sich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von gave her shoulder a quick lick ist (vgl. Seite 87 von Midnight) *Seite 104: "(...) und trottete langsam über die Lichtung, (...)" - Statt langsam müsste es "ungleichmäßig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von unevenly ist (vgl. Seite 87 von Midnight) *Seite 106: Der Satz "Can't you keep quiet and let the rest of us sleep?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Kannst du nicht ruhig sein und den Rest von uns schlafen lassen?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Kannst du uns nicht in Ruhe schlafen lassen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 90 von Midnight) *Seite 106: Der Satzrest "In front of Brambleclaw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 90 von Midnight) *Seite 107: Der Satzrest "(...) and turning to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 91 von Midnight) *Seite 108: Die Redewendung "How's the prey running?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wie läuft die Beute?/Wie läuft's mit der Beute?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wie steht's mit der Beute?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 92 von Midnight) *Seite 108: Der Satzrest "(...) all night (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 92 von Midnight) *Seite 108: Der Satz "Nothing really ..." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Nichts. Wirklich/Ehrlich ...") wurde im Deutschen mit "Doch, doch ..." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 92 von Midnight) *Seite 109: Der Satzrest "(...) to Ravenpaw: (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 90 von Midnight) *Seite 110: "(...) des Einzelläufers vernünftig klangen." - Statt vernünftig müsste es "logisch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von admit the logic in what the loner said ist (vgl. Seite 93 von Midnight) *Seite 110: Das Wort gehen vom Satz "(...) ich dorthin gehen soll?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 94 von Midnight, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 111: Der Satzrest "Remember that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 95 von Midnight) *Seite 111: "(...) war überrascht, mit (...)" - Statt überrascht müsste es "verwirrt" oder "verblüfft" heißen, da im Original die Rede von puzzled ist (vgl. Seite 95 von Midnight) *Seite 112: "Als könnte der schwarze Kater Gedanken lesen, (...)" - Statt als könnte (...) Gedanken lesen müsste es "befremdlich" oder "irritierenderweise" heißen, da im Original die Rede von disconctingly ist (vgl. Seite 95 von Midnight) Quellen en:Midnight (book)/Chapter 6nl:Middernacht (Boek)/Hoofdstuk 6 Kategorie:Verweise